Darkness cannot prevail over darkness
by Sasami Jurai
Summary: When Sailor Shadow Moon is taken from the scouts, what will they do? Please read "Goodbye, Shadow Moon!" First.


  
Darkness cannot prevail over darkness   
PART I  
  
_Darkness cannot prevail over darkness, only light can do that  
-_Doctor Martin Luther King  
  


The first scene shows Usagi sitting at her desk, frantically writing something.  
  
(Usagi reads it outloud)  
  
Serena: Dear Ami, you'll never believe what happened... Sailor Shadow Moon was taken by that awful queen woman... we need to hold a meeting soon! Your friend, Usagi   
  
(She begins to write more of these, until she has finished writing them to everyone. Luna enters, and sits on Usagi's desk.)  
  
Luna: You know, Usagi, I believe that this evil woman is going to try and turn Shadow Moon into one of her minions.  
  
(Usagi bites her lip)  
  
Usagi: I don't want to believe that.. it almost seems impossible. Oh, how I miss Shadow Moon!  
  
Luna: Me, too, but... we have to go do something! Like you said, we should hold a meeting. There is no use for you sending out these letters, just call the scouts on your communicator!  
  
(Usagi nods.)  
  
Usagi: Ok, Luna!  
  
(Usagi picks up her communicator, a small pink watch-looking thing, and presses a few buttons. Rei's face appears on the communicator.)  
  
Rei: Usagi! what is up? Is something wrong?  
  
Usagi: How do you always know when something is wrong?  
  
Rei: When you call me on the communicator, something is _always_ wrong.  
(Usagi and Rei laugh)  
  
Usagi: Well Rei, Shauna was taken away by the Dark Queen yesterday, and we have to do something!   
  
Rei: Oh no! You're right, we have to act fast... I'll call all of us Inner Senshi, including Stella and Lynn, and you can call all of the Outer Senshi. Bring Rini and Chibi-Chibi too!  
  
(Usagi nods.)  
  
Usagi: Sounds good, Rei! Tell them also to meet us at the park nearest my house at about 4:00!  
  
Rei: Ok, Usagi. I'll see you later!  
  
Usagi:   
  
Rei: See ya'  
  
(Serena presses a button, and the communicator shuts off.)  
  
(Scene changes, all of the girls- including Stella and Lynn, as well as the outer senshi- are standing around the fountain in the middle of Areia Park.)  
  
Setsuna: Why have you called us here? There must be more trouble with the new enemy, isn't there?  
  
Usagi: I'm afraid so. They've taken Shauna-Sailor Shadow Moon- from us. We don't know where they are, but me and Luna suppose that she's making Shadow Moon become a minion of hers.  
  
Haruka: Well, whatever it is, we have to fight to get her back... what are we going to do though, find Queen Pearl's kingdom and smash it to pieces? We don't even have an idea of where they could be.  
  
Minako: True that we don't know where they are... but we can find out! I think I have a plan....  
  
(The girls huddle up and start whispering.)  
Minako:(in a quiet voice) Guys, I think we had better set a trap for Queen Pearl. If we could just get her into one spot, we could corner her or something. Then we could pry information from her!  
  
Michiru: That won't work, Minako. She has other powers besides just evil. She can teleport and everything. There would be less of a problem if we could just figure out where her kingdom is.  
  
Makoto: I can't wait to get my hands on that wench, we'll show her who's boss!  
  
Ami: I can't wait to get Shadow Moon away from her either, but we have to develop a rational plan! I have an idea! Next time she attacks us, Queen Pearl is sure to teleport away from us when she is done. Now, all we have to do is use a device that will trace wherever she goes!  
  
Stella: That's a good idea... we should try it!  
  
Ami: I think I can build something like that, I'll look into it!  
  
Hotaru: Who is going to go to the kingdom?  
  
Lynn: Who is going to be fighting Queen Pearl? Are we all going to be there?  
  
(the group exits, talking excitedly)  
  
(Next scene: Stella is looking up at her star-littered ceiling, crying.)  
  
Stella: Shauna, I'm so sorry... you were my best friend, but now you're gone. I miss you Shauna, and there is no way to explain to your parents what happened to you. We'll save you.. someday.. somehow...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END OF PART I  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How'd you like the first part? Please R/R. ^_^  
NOTE: when you review, please keep in mind that this is supposed to be an - not just a story. So please don't ask why it's in script-form. ^_^;; thank you!  


  



End file.
